


Connection

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: The plan for the day was to go to work as usual. Not end up on a film set, rapidly falling in love with a slow motion cinematographer who looked half his age.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

It started on a normal, quiet sort of Thursday that most everyone was used to. Ryan and Ray were working with Geoff, the youngest employee wiping down tables while the owner worked behind the counter and Ryan cleaned keyboards and monitors. When the bell over the door rang all three looked up, offering smiling greetings to the man with dark, curly hair that walked in. He made a beeline for Ryan, already offering his hand for a handshake, a business card seeming to appear between his fingertips.

“Hi there, I’m Burnie Burns from Rooster Teeth Productions, you must be Mr. Ramsey?” The man questioned, quickly shaking the confused tech/waiter’s hand and continuing to speak before he could answer. “I know this is sort of informal, but you own the only independent Internet café that’s decently close to our studio and I was wondering if you’d mind if we did some filming here? We’ll compensate for the lost business, of course, but—“

Geoff coughed behind them, cutting off the man’s words as Ryan continued to stare at him in confusion. “Hi.  _I’m_  Geoff Ramsey. I suggest you stop talking business with my employee.” Though he wore a stern frown, there was a spark of amusement in his eye. It was no big secret that Geoff liked to be mistaken as an employee (or reformed convict, he wasn’t picky) rather than a business owner.

“Oh, right, uh. Well.” Burnie Burns flushed slightly, looking around before shrugging. “Do you have an office or something we could discuss this in?”

“Now it sounds like you’re propositioning me.” Geoff noted dryly, turning and waving a hand. “Come on, my office is this way. Ray, cover the counter. Ryan, take over on tables when you’re done with that display.” He added as an afterthought, disappearing into his office and closing the door.

Ray and Ryan exchanged a glance, both of them chuckling at the turn of events before getting back to work. Odds were Geoff would listen to the guy with a patient smile, then ream him out and send him away. It’d happened before.

Twenty minutes later the office door opened again, the two men laughing and chatting as they walked out. Burnie stepped up to the counter, placing a quick to-go order which Geoff took care of personally. Once he had his food he gave a short nod, smile still in place.

“We’ll be by to block shots tomorrow, then, and we’ll start filming on Monday. Thanks again for letting us use the space.” He was out the door in a moment, the cheery ringing of the bell signaling his exit.

Ryan and Ray immediately turned to Geoff, eyebrows raised. “You’re letting him film here?”

“He was very convincing.” Geoff shrugged, making a deliberate show of adjusting his pants.

“Ugh, you agreed to it for a blowjob? Really?” Ray questioned, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, don’t knock it. It’s how you got into the country, isn’t it?”

The banter (which would be highly inappropriate in any other workplace) continued as the shift changed, Michael, Lindsay, and Jack coming in for the evening shift and to relieve the day crew of their responsibilities. Geoff pulled the three aside, letting them know about the plan for the next few days, adding that he expected everyone to work as normal during the filming.

“But I guess if you wanna be all Hollywood star struck or some bullshit, you can come in early and watch them work. Just stay the hell out of the way.” He added, wiping his hands on a towel. Ray and Ryan exchanged another look, snorting and shaking their heads as they took off their aprons and headed out.

“Think you’ll watch them film?” Ray questioned as they strolled towards the bus stop.

Ryan shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Nah.”

He had no intention of watching the “Hollywood magic” happen in the café. If film was anything like rehearsals for stage, it would be a lot of people standing around trying to stay out of the way, followed by a few brief minutes of action, and then more standing around.

Not his cup of tea, really.

–

Friday was a fairly busy day for the café, made busier by the handful of people from the film crew there, blocking shots. Ryan dodged around them as he waited tables and helped people with the computers, relieved when his shift was finally over. He had Saturday off, at least, though he’d be back first thing Sunday morning. At least they’d have one more normal day before things went all off-kilter because of filming.

On Sunday, Geoff gathered everyone for the usual weekly meeting before they opened, looking among his employees: Ryan and Ray from the morning-to-midafternoon shift; Michael, Lindsay, and Jack from the mid-afternoon-to-night shift; and JJ and Caleb from the night-to-late-night shift. He shrugged, scrubbing a hand against his stubbled face and yawning. “Alright, so they’re going to be in to film tomorrow and possibly Tuesday, depending on how quickly they move. Burnie said that things are gonna get kind of messy, and while he’s willing to help clean up, it’ll go a lot faster if a couple of you stick around to help out. It’s mostly going to be during the day, so Ryan, Ray, try to clean up as much as you can around them so that everyone else doesn’t have a fuckton of cleaning to do overnight before we open. They’re compensating us for the time we’re closed that they’re here, but after that we’re on our own. Let’s try to re-open as soon as possible.”

There was agreement around the room before the five people not currently working left. Ray, Ryan, and Geoff started in on opening the café, ready for another quiet sort of Sunday.

The routine was nice, especially in the face of the coming disruptions. Ryan smiled a little to himself as he pulled the casing off one of the computers, carefully checking the internal components. The only nice thing about the film crew coming was that he wouldn’t need to worry about coffee spills in keyboards. Hopefully.

–

Monday morning dawned bright and sunny and Ryan enjoyed it, enjoyed the soft breeze between buildings and the bustle of a Monday morning as he made his way to work. He met up with Ray outside the doors, smiling slightly and holding the door for him, both of them stepping inside and almost immediately being pushed out of the way. They made their way behind the counter, standing by Geoff and watching the film crew set things up.

Ryan looked over the crew idly, leaning on the service counter, bored out of his mind barely fifteen minutes into his shift. Thanks to the filming, he couldn’t go work with the computers or clean or anything, and the crew had brought in their own craft services table of coffees and breakfast items, so there was no need for them to make drinks or food for anyone.

“Hey, you guys, help yourselves to craft services.” Someone mentioned as he walked by carrying a camera, offering a smile. “There’s plenty, and you look bored.”

Ray and Ryan exchanged a glance, shrugging and heading for the table, pouring themselves coffees. They looked over the food before passing it up, going back behind the counter. The younger man pushed himself up onto the edge of the sink, sitting and swinging his legs while Ryan leaned on the counter next to him.

“Kinda interesting, huh?” The Puerto Rican asked, sipping his coffee and watching the action.

“I guess?” Ryan shrugged, blue eyes tracking around the room again. The bell over the door dinged cheerfully and his attention shot that way on instinct. Looked like a customer, some kid who was probably no more than eighteen, messy sandy hair and casual clothing. Ryan watched, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, as the kid looked around with green (blue? gray?) eyes and then stepped over to Burnie.

“Sorry I’m late.” He could hear the clipped British accent, just barely audible over the general racket of the set-up and it hit him that this kid, this teenager, was one of the workers, that the cords wrapped over his shoulders fed from the laptop under his left arm to the camera under his right arm.

“It’s fine, Gavin. Hey, someone take down that bell!” Burnie answered with an affectionate smile, ruffling the kid’s hair (except he couldn’t be a kid, not with that kind of equipment) and waving him towards a corner. “Go ahead and get set up, we’ll need you in about an hour.”

A hand waving in front of his face distracted Ryan from watching the guy move across the shop, his attention turning to Ray. “Jeez, about time you paid attention.” The younger muttered, shaking his head. “What’re you staring at?”

“No one…” Ryan sighed, slouching on the counter and closing his eyes. “I just… it was no one.”

Ray gave him a sideways glance, grinning and looking around the room. “The blonde?” He questioned, gesturing in a direction Ryan didn’t bother to look.

“Kinda? Little too dark to be blonde, though… and it was the eyes, really—blue or green or gray or what?” He mumbled, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling, unaware of Ray’s perplexed look.

“Alright, then…” The Puerto Rican looked around the room, trying to spot the girl with the dirty blonde hair that had caught Ryan’s eye. The only dark blonde he saw was a scrawny guy sitting behind a laptop with a camera next to him, fussing with the machines. Ray’s eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed Ryan’s sleeve, pointing. “Him?”

Ryan jerked, looking to where Ray pointed and quickly looking away, flushing slightly. “What? I don’t know what you’re—“

“Alright, him. He’s kinda cute, I guess, if you like the rumpled, scrawny, scruffy look.” He paused, rubbing a hand against his jaw. “…Which you might, but you’ve never hit on me so…”

Ryan sighed, exasperated. “You’re like my kid brother, Ray. I’ve known you since you were twelve.”

“We met when I was sixteen.”

“And you looked twelve.”

“Goddammit, Ryan.” But they were both laughing, eyes on the camera tech as he stood and moved over to speak to someone else on the set.

“So you gonna go talk to him?” Ray questioned after a moment, turning towards Ryan. “Y’know, say hi, invite him over to craft services for a coffee?”

Ryan’s shoulders slumped. “Why would I? He looks like he’s half my age, and besides, I doubt he’d be interested. Fuck, I don’t even know why I’m interested.”

“Hey guys.” A feminine voice interrupted them, a blonde woman stepping over with a smile. “Sorry to do this, but we’re gonna have to ask you two to move for a bit. Need the counter for a shot.” Ryan and Ray shrugged, the former finishing his coffee and tossing the empty cup into the trash, the latter hopping down from the counter.

“No problem.”

“I’m Barbara, by the way.” She offered after leading them to the far side of the room, shaking hands quickly. The two employees introduced themselves, all three falling silent as quiet on set was called, watching the work in front of the cameras.

After the cut was called, Barbara turned towards them, smiling cheerily. “So, I’m going to be totally nosy and ask—who’s interested in whom?”

Ray stepped in before Ryan could put an end to the conversation, grinning. “Not nosy at all. That guy over there with the kinda blonde-brown-whatever hair totally caught Ryan’s eye and now I’m trying to convince him to go talk to him.”

“Oh, Gavin?” She laughed, nodding towards the man behind the camera. “He’s pretty nice, you should talk to him if you want. He’s in charge of our high speed camera.”

Ryan hesitated for a moment, before accepting the inevitable: this was going to turn into a discussion about his potential dating life. “What, like, on this shoot?”

Barbara shrugged. “Yeah, and in general.”

“Isn’t he a little… young for that?” Ryan questioned, looking over his shoulder. “I mean, he looks like he should be a gopher or something.”

A snicker from the blonde woman, but she shook her head. “He’s been in the business for like seven years now, apprenticed under one of the best in England—if you’ve seen anything come out of Europe with slow-mo in it, it was probably his company—and he’s been in charge of our stuff for like…” She paused, mentally calculating. “Two years now? Burnie got his hands on him about three years ago after seeing some of his work, expedited his visa process out of pocket, all of that. Gav’s really good at what he does.”

“But he’s so young…” Ryan shook his head, sighing. “He looks like a fucking teenager.”

“Well, he’s twenty-five, so…” Barbara trailed off as quiet was called on set again, shrugging.

Once they could talk again, she nudged Ryan. “You should go talk to him.”

Ray cut in, grinning. “Yeah, Rye-bread. Go get your flirt on or something.”

Rubbing his temples, the older man only shook his head. “What am I even supposed to say?”

“Tell him he’s a smokin’ hot European twink and you’re into that?” Barbara suggested, shrugging innocently. “Hey, if it’s true.”

“You two are less than helpful.” Ryan muttered, turning away and stealing a glance across the café, just in time to see said ‘smokin’ hot European twink’ bending over to check something on his laptop. His shirt rode up and his pants rode down, exposing just a tease of tanned skin along his lower back. Ryan swallowed, quickly darting his gaze away and hoping he wasn’t blushing. “Seriously, though, what would I say?”

“Invite him out for dinner.” Ray advised, nodding as if he’d ever done anything remotely close to asking someone on a date. “Or just chat and get to know him.”

Barbara hummed, considering. “I don’t know if he’s into dudes, but he  _is_  European…”

“Those two aren’t synonyms.” Ryan muttered, shaking his head. “I’m gonna get another coffee while it’s still on the table.” He turned, walking over to the craft services table quickly.

Ray turned towards Barbara, shrugging. “We could try to get that Gavin guy to come in here, I guess, so that Ryan can ask him out without a big crowd?”

“Hmm… Yeah, that might work. I’ll ask if he wants to meet for coffee here, then cancel last second when he’s already here.” She agreed, nodding. “Tomorrow?”

“Sounds good. Ryan’ll be here from nine to two.”

“We’ll come in around lunchtime.”

Ryan was hurrying back from the table, no coffee in his hand, his cheeks red. Ray frowned, looking past him, spotting the British subject of their recent conversations at the table getting a drink. He grinned, receiving only a gentle shove to the shoulder and a glare. “Shut up, Ray.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Ray protested, shoving him right back.

“You were planning to, though.” Ryan sighed, hanging his head.

“Man, you got it bad.” Barbara noted, shushing them as quiet on set was called again.

The conversation continued between takes, Barbara and Ray seeming much more interested in discussing the idea of the couple than Ryan was. He groaned, running his hands through his hair and looking around. At least his shift was almost over; he could go home and forget this whole thing before long.

Ryan considered it only fair that he get lunch from the craft services table in exchange for having to put up with two people openly discussing his life like he wasn’t even there. He stepped over to the table between takes, carefully making up a plate for himself.

“Ah, mind passing me the olives?” A soft, slightly-accented voice questioned next to him. Ryan slid the dish over without looking, freezing when he realized exactly what the accent was.

“Uh, here.” He managed, glancing over to the other man and swallowing. Handsome from a distance, even more breathtaking up close. His tanned skin looked smooth, even the messy beard stubble on his jaw and slightly-too-large, slightly-crooked nose were handsome. Up close Ryan could tell that his hair wasn’t spiked with product, but just naturally that way, and it made him want to run his fingers through the sandy locks.

“So…” The Brit smiled a little, putting some of the olives on his plate and setting the dish back. “You know that Barbara and that guy you work with aren’t very quiet, right?”

Ryan froze, just staring at the other man. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and he knew he couldn’t possibly be hearing Gavin right.

“I mean…” His cheeks tinged pink, his eyes (seriously were they green or blue or grey or brown or what?) averting. “You, uh… want to get a coffee together sometime? Maybe… Maybe this evening?”

He still wasn’t able to answer, still wasn’t able to even connect the dots that not only was the hot cameraman talking to him, the hot cameraman was asking him on a date. “Uh…” Ryan managed, flexing his fingers against the counter as if that would give him the ability to speak coherently.

Gavin flushed, looking away. “I misheard, huh? Just… just forget I said anything, I’m gonna go sit in a corner and, you know, choose rocks to hide under.”

That snapped Ryan out of it, a deep blush covering his cheeks. “No, wait.” He managed, grabbing Gavin’s wrist even though he hadn’t moved. “I-I’d love to go on a date with you!”

There was an awkward silence, eyes suddenly on the pair by the craft services table. Someone cleared their throat, catching Ryan’s attention.

“I repeat, quiet on set please.” The man said. Ryan felt his face heat up, was sure he was blushing all the way from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.

Gavin was smiling at him, however, holding in a laugh. He leaned up slightly, whispering in the other man’s ear. “I’m off work at eight.” Warm breath ghosted against him, soft stubble brushing his cheek before Gavin lowered himself off his toes. They were both smiling, both blushing, and Ryan realized he was still holding onto the other man. He let him go, nodding slightly.

He could stick around for a few more hours.


	2. Convince Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie Burns, owner of commercial production company Rooster Teeth, really wants to shoot the latest commercial in an internet café. Geoff Ramsey, owner of the independent internet/gaming café Achievement Hunter, really doesn’t want to “go all Hollywood.” But he’s willing to negotiate.

The guy hadn’t made a decent first impression, Geoff thought, still smiling his patient smile as he seated himself on the edge of his desk. He kicked the chair over for the other man to sit in, leaning back on his inked arms and lifting an eyebrow.

“So, you wanna film here?”

“We’d like to. You’re an independent operation, so there’s no corporate ladder to climb for permissions. It’s entirely up to you, Mr. Ramsey.” Burnie Burns took a seat, leaning back and eyeing him up and down carefully. For a man that had just made the grave mistake of addressing an employee as the owner, he seemed incredibly in control of himself.

“Well, Burnie.” Geoff grinned, rolling his shoulders. “Here’s the thing. I don’t like Hollywood. I don’t like the whole idea of a bunch of big wigs coming in here with cameras and demands and disrupting my day.”

“Like I told your employee, we’ll compensate you for lost business while we’re filming. And we’re hardly Hollywood, Mr. Ramsey. Our studio is about fifteen minutes away from here on a good traffic day.”

“A good traffic day in downtown Austin? Now I’m sure you’re crazy.” The lazy grin didn’t leave his face, though. Instead he leaned forward slightly, pushing himself into the other man’s personal space. “You’re not doing a very good job of convincing me.”

Burnie stared back at him, brown eyes behind dark-frame glasses confused, before a sort of understanding dawned on him. “Seriously?” He questioned, receiving only a short nod in return. With a sigh, the curly-haired man slid from his chair, kneeling between the café owner’s spread knees and glaring up at him. “You’re an asshole.”

“I’ve been called worse by people prettier than you, Burns. Get to business.” Geoff leaned back, feeling the slow slide of his jeans being unzipped, a large hand palming him through his boxers before carefully moving the fabric aside. Fingers wrapped around his length, stroking slowly from the base to the tip.

Burnie’s reluctance seemed to be feigned, however, hand stroking more quickly before he leaned forward. His tongue ran over the head of Geoff’s cock slowly, tip teasing his slit before he took the other man into his mouth, sucking lightly. Geoff’s fingers threaded into his hair and Burnie let himself be pushed down, swallowing around the hard length, stroking what he couldn’t or wouldn’t take in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, working his tongue over him and drawing quiet groans from the seated man.

A slew of foul language left Geoff’s lips as Burnie worked, half-formed dirty talk that might have been meant to encourage him, though the most coherent words were variations of ‘fuck.’ Still, the bespectacled man seemed to get the point, letting himself be pushed down further, moving a bit more quickly with mouth and hand. “You swallow, Hollywood?” He managed to ask between quiet noises of pleasure, feeling the man’s throat contract around the head of his cock—that seemed to mean yes. He grinned again, loosening his grip on the other man’s hair, feeling him slowly draw back to once again tongue the sensitive head of his cock.

“Swallow it all, Burns. Don’t spill a fuckin’ drop.” He whispered, shoving the other man down again one-handed, toes curling in his shoes. Geoff jammed his forearm against his mouth, biting down to keep himself from shouting as he came, hips jerking minutely on the desk. He felt Burnie swallowing around him, felt him still working his tongue and hand against his dick. After a few moments he let go, allowing the other man to pull off him, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

“Didn’t spill a fuckin’ drop.” Burnie whispered, licking his lips and slowly getting to his feet. He smiled as if he hadn’t just been on his knees with a near-stranger’s dick in his mouth, offering his hand again. “So, do we have a deal?”

As much as he wanted to deny this guy (great blowjob or not, he was still some Hollywood asshole), Geoff shook his hand. “We have a deal, Burns.” He agreed, fixing his pants and sliding off his desk. “I’ll have to get back to you on monetary compensation, but you’re welcome to film here.”

The pair made their way to the door, Geoff opening it with a smile and a slight chuckle, which Burnie easily took up. “I’ll have to try the food here, see if it’s as good as you claim.” He agreed, moving towards the counter and looking over the menu. He placed his order, watching the tattooed man as he fulfilled it, again giving him a smile. “We’ll be by to block shots tomorrow, then, and we’ll start filming on Monday. Thanks again for letting us use the space.”

Geoff nodded back, waving him away and watching as Burnie headed out the door with a cheerful ringing of the bell.

Of all the Hollywood big wigs to allow to film in his shop, at least he’d picked one with a talented tongue and the ability to keep his damn mouth shut. It wasn’t any fun if the guy went stumbling out of his office looking offended or well-fucked (or both) and ruined all his fun.

The café owner smiled, making a show of adjusting his pants in front of his employees, easily exchanging friendly banter with them during the rest of the shift. Ray and Ryan obviously thought he was joking when he said he’d traded filming permission for sexual favors, no reason to ruin that illusion just yet.


End file.
